


Ascension

by thedisenchanteddaisy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisenchanteddaisy/pseuds/thedisenchanteddaisy
Summary: A series of short one shots involving you, the reader, and the various members of Gorillaz!I haven't written fan fiction before this, so they may be a bit OOC. I'm basing each story on weather; I just feel it gives these random one shots a bit of a common theme.





	1. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sets the tone for what I'll try to write in full later on.

# Rain

You had been walking to your favorite cafe when it started to pour, but you hadn't quite dressed for the weather. You quite liked the rain, but that love always diminished when you were stuck in it. You quickly turned the corner to avoid getting drenched, but instead found yourself bumping into a girl with green and pink glasses. You tried to catch yourself, but the sidewalk was slick and you found yourself sitting in a puddle of water. 'Shit,' you thought to yourself, as you looked up at her. 

"I'm so sorry," you began, but you were cut off guard by her smile. She was beautiful, but you could have sworn you had seen her face somewhere. It was like looking back on a dream you had the week before; the harder you think, the farther away it seems. She offered her hand to you, to help you up. You smiled and gently took her hand in yours. She pulled you up as if you weighed nothing; she was much stronger than she looked. You were silent for a moment. 

"You look oddly familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Her eyes seemed to gleam as you asked and she turned around to show you her guitar case. "Holy shit." Your eyes had met the sticker on it: Gorillaz. You hadn't thought about that band in, what, seven years? "You guys are still making music?" You could have sworn you heard her giggle, and she turned back around. 

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Her accent was pretty thick, which you assumed was why she didn't speak much, but you didn't mind; you weren't exactly a skilled conversationalist. You nodded and smiled as you rubbed your neck nervously. You wondered just how much your life could change in a single day.

And you would soon find out.


	2. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave you two to catch up.

# Clouds

You and Russel had this tradition back when you went to school together; you'd walk from Xavier's School for Young Achievers to the nearby park and just sit on the swings and talk, but on those days when weather permitted it, you'd lay down and look at the clouds. Life seemed so easy back then. Before the possession and the horrors that came after. Your friend wasn't even allowed to pick up his stuff from the school after his coma, so you had brought it to his house. He had been so well mannered, so you couldn't understand why he couldn't come back if the attacks weren't technically his fault. However, you two lost touch when he started spending more time with his new friends and you let yourself drift away from him.

You often wondered what happened to that boy; did he ever grow up? You heard about the shooting in the area he moved to and looked for his name among the casualties, but his name wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't there. Last you heard of him, he was working in some music store or something, but when you thought you'd drop by, they said he went missing. You weren't too nervous; he could take care of himself, but you still missed him.

Years passed. You moved away and you made a life for yourself teaching young adults who never completed their studies or had the opportunities to get an education. The pay wasn't too good, but you got to help people who had to move to crime to survive; your job was to give people second chances. So, why were you feeling so empty? So incomplete?

You took a spontaneous trip to that old rundown park you used to visit with Russel; there was never any closure there for you, so you found yourself thinking about him a lot these days. You sat on the swings and closed your eyes before looking up at those clouds that used to mean so much to you and your friend. You felt the set move as someone sat on the swings beside you.

"Long time no see," a deep voice brought you out of your daze and you looked at the man who sat beside you. You couldn't help but smile widely; you couldn't believe it was him. After years of wondering what happened to him, he was right beside you. You wanted to catch up, but didn't know where to begin; you just knew you had to make up for lost time. He continued. "Still looking for pictures in the clouds?" You looked into the white clouds that were his eyes and shook your head; you weren't really sure what you were doing or why you even came back. Finally, after a silence, you spoke up.

"Can we catch up?"

"You wouldn't believe anything I told you-"

"It's worth a try."

He smirked. "But I think seeing is believing, so if you aren't too busy, why don't you follow me instead? Let me show you the stuff I've been working on." You nodded; it sounded like an offer you'd regret refusing. Hopping off the swing, you looked up at your friend, and wondered if you'd have to use a vacation day.

A week later, you quit your job. Something more exciting was filling that emptiness in your life; something thrilling. You couldn't explain it, so you just picked up your last paycheck and followed Russel into a new chapter of your life.

There was a lot of catching up to do.


	3. Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he felt the same way... or maybe you just read to many "x reader" fan fictions? Either way, your legs were weak and he noticed.

# Winds

The wind was too harsh; it was practically blowing you backwards when you felt familiar fingers brush against your skin. And as you found yourself being pulled by your waist into his emerald tinted arms, you realized that although your legs wouldn't collapse from the weather, you weren't too sure about your lungs. He was intoxicating; he took your breath away, if only just for a moment. You placed your hands upon his; you wanted to savor the moment and really hoped your social skills would pull through here.

"Hey."

Your heartbeat mimicked what you could only describe as the Fourth of July. You hated to admit it, but you had a very obvious crush, and he seemed to have a sadistic joy in teasing you about it. Teasing wasn't always spoken; in fact, the way he had found out was the most mortifying of all. You had read your fair share of those "x reader" fan fictions on WattPad or Archive of our Own, but you had never thought in your wildest dreams that your parents would tell him when you won VIP tickets to their concert all those years ago. What they found to be endearing material to tell your celebrity crush nearly drove you insane; you were quite literally halfway to a halfway house. 

"Hello, Kitten," He breathed it into your ear, leaving you breathless and rendering you unable to think. "Did you want to turn around- or is this good for you?" 

"Oh," you nervously let out a giggle, "Yeah, right." You could feel him smirking, and as you turned around, you felt a shiver down your spine. The evening was cooler than you expected; the wind not much of a pleasant surprise either. After a moment of silence, you spoke up again. "Can we go inside? I'm a bit chilly."

He looked at you for a moment, in a way you had only read about in your stories, but the moment was gone too soon, and you had wondered if you had dreamt up the whole thing. He let go of your waist, to your quiet dismay, and quietly took off his jacket.

"Is this just a ploy to get me to take off my clothes?" He chuckled as you flushed, but you had learned to be resilient in situations like these. 

"I'll take the jacket, but I'd prefer not to see anymore than this, thank you." 

"I see," he raised an eyebrow, "then I suppose my plans for tonight have changed."

Like the wind that surrounded you, he was always changing; always cold. In fact, you used to wonder if he had feelings apart from rage and lust, but when you looked at some of his writings or listened to a certain live stream, you could see beneath his façade. He was truly a lonely man, who found attention anyway he could; music, fights, and sex. 

This secret side of him kept you at his side; kept you wondering when he'd let you in.

And that's exactly why he liked you; you were the only person in his life who ever wanted to stay.

. . .

_Wait_ , you thought, _what plans?_


End file.
